1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-riding type vehicle, and more particularly, to an arrangement of a secondary air introduction unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A straddle-riding type vehicle may include a secondary air introduction unit that introduces secondary air into an exhaust passage of an engine.
In a straddle-riding type vehicle, in particular, an ATV (All Terrain Vehicle), which is used on an uneven ground, dirt and sand may be thrown up by the front wheels from the forward direction. Such dirt and sand may hit the secondary air introduction unit.